Ache
by StarrySea
Summary: When you lose someone, you ache. It hurts. Its just that simple.
1. Percy

**a/n: This is my 30th story! Yay! Im not sure why that makes me happy.. any way… so yeah! XD enjoy**

**quick thing to prevent confusion: this is talking about Percy and its not from anyone's pov. Please review!**

Your mother vanishes in a shower of golden light. Your world is spinning a million miles an hour and you don't know what's going to happen. And you ache. Yes you ache because you lost her, and now your only constant has gone and left you alone.

Your brother is gone. You spent a year sticking up for him and then he was claimed as your brother. You hated it, because they laughed at you and he didn't understand. Then he went into the engine to save you all, now he's gone. And you ache because you resented him until the moment he was lost and never had the chance to tell him otherwise.

Your friend tumbles off a cliff fighting a monster that almost killed you. You've spent to summers with her and now she's gone. Your dreams tortue you because you can't go, you can't do anything. And you ache to go save her from the traitor, the Titan, and the weight of the world.

You feel the explosion under water and try to keep the hope that he's alive. You know in your heart of hearts that he isn't. One mission and he's gone, his beloved aches. And you ache. Because he's gone and there's nothing you can do, there never will be. And you ache for the fragile dove who can't bear his loss.

You barely know yourself, and you don't know her. You know nothing about her but a face and a name and you want to see her again. Then you remember it all and you stare into the east aching. Aching for home. Aching for her with your heart.


	2. Annabeth

**a/n: this is the same format as the first one, but for Annabeth! Please review**

You look back up at the hill as lightning flashes over the fallen form of your friend and she transfigures into a towering pine tree. And you ache. You ache because of the years you spent calling her sister. You ache because of the look on her face when she screamed at you to run over the hill and leave the monsters to her. And the tears tracing a path down your cheek aches.

You look at the asterisk scar on his palm and try to rationalise it to no avail. You've lost your family now. And you ache. You ache because you looked up to him. You ache because he was your hero. You ache because he's a traitor. Despite the anger you show on the surface the tear in your heart on the inside aches.

You look into his immortal eyes and swallow tears. He can't be leaving. Your second father, trainer, he raised you and he's leaving, too. And you ache. You ache because another person that you thought you could lean on has been torn from you again. You ache because it's all a lie and no one has the sense to see it. And the poison in her tree makes you ache.

You look up the path and immediately know that something is incredibly wrong. They pull you back into the endless maze as it all fits together in your mind. And you ache. You ache because you loved him. You ache because you thought that you could save him, and now he's gone. You ache with anger. And the gold flooding his beautiful eyes makes you ache.

You look out over the ocean from the empty table. You can't help remembering that five months ago, to the day, you sat here with him. And you ache. You ache because she took him. You ache because you can't get him back soon. You ache because he won't know you. And the hole in your heart makes you ache.

**If you have any suggestions for further chapters you can review and tell me! Any way please review**


	3. Luke

Ache: Luke

He was supposed to act like a father to you. Because that's who he is: your father. You take your friends and leave the house resolving silently to never come back. And you ache. You ache because he let you down. You ache because the one time he bothers to show his face its to tell you that you're wrong. You ache with anger and restlessness. And the hurt look in your mother's fractured eyes makes you ache.

You glance back over your shoulder as you pull your "little sister" and "keeper" over the boundary line. The monsters are on her and you watch her fall. And you ache. You ache because you didn't stand and fight with her. You ache because she was your companion and ally when you would have been alone and now shes been torn away. And the pain of the loss makes you ache.

You lay in the coffin and close your eyes, his cold razor sharp laughter filling your dreams until the dreams are no longer yours. And you ache. You ache because of your regret. You ache because of the things he does. And the crushing pain inside makes you ache.

**Please review**


	4. THalia

Thalia

You see your mother alone and scream for him until she tells you that it's too late. Then you cry, you cry for him. And you ache. You ache because you don't know where he was taken to. You ache because you never got to say good-bye. And you ache until you run. And keeping him a secret, trying to forget makes you ache.

You wake up lying on a hill staring up at the blue sky. They seem afraid of you but take you in. Then they tell you the news that you don't believe. And you ache. You ache because he was the only thing that you had for years. And the word "traitor" on their lips makes you ache.

**Please review merry christmas**


	5. Silena

Silena

He came back alone.

And your heart breaks.

And you ache.

You ache because he's gone.

You ache because your own treachery killed him.

And the smoke from his shroud makes you ache.


	6. Leo

Leo

You look back at the house that you never called home and move forward.

_Keep moving. _

That's your life since you sent the place to ashes and killed her.

Just the thought makes you ache.

You ache because it tipped your world upside-down.

You ache because it was your fault and no amount of running can make you forget.

And the fire in your bones makes you ache.


	7. Hazel

Hazel

You are whisked away without warning or reason to a place that you don't know.

You had to leave him behind.

And you ache.

You ache because you love him.

You ache because you never got to say good-bye.

And the vision they show you in the darkness of the place where the living don't walk makes you ache.

**Please review**


End file.
